Pure Ecstasy
by SolarisAce
Summary: A mysterious stranger appears before Ivy at her mansion and gives an unexpected gift-one she never would have imagined herself receiving, let alone accepting. With this gift comes a new existence which she will come to love. An Ivy One-shot. Mature readers only - VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED


**A/N: Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first Soul Calibur FanFic. In all honesty, the idea for this one-shot came during my Witchblade craze, so it naturally incorporates some ideas from it. This one-shot features everyone's favorite Fanservice girl Ivy Valentine and...well, here's the thing: if you've seen her Soul Calibur 3 endings and know the backstory behind her character, you can probably guess what this entails.**

**This goes without saying: VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A knock echoed through the spacious halls of the Valentine Mansion, stirring Ivy from memories of better times. Modestly dressed in a white nightgown, she stole one glance toward the family portrait—in spite of her late adoptive father draining the family fortune dry in a mad search for the "Key to Eternal Youth", Ivy found herself missing both him and the late Countess. The glint of a lone tear formed at the corner of her eye, and she hastily wiped it off.

There was little reason to reminisce, considering how long it's been since. She had become so hell-bent on searching for the accursed Soul Edge that she had little time to do so. Her alchemical research had led to the revelation of Soul Edges opposite: Soul Calibur. Her own blood was tainted by Soul Edge, though, so she wouldn't be able to wield it to its full potential, if she could wield it at all.

So, she had set to work creating an artificial being to do so instead, with her only rest being in her parents' old study.

The knock from the front door continued, ceasing only when Ivy opened the mansion to find a man. His features were rough and haggard, with blond hair, and he smelled of ale and sea salt—hardly befitting of someone of her status. Though he wore a cutlass, he hardly looked like one given to fighting.

"Lady Valentine?" he asked. Clearly, he was not from the British Empire; he sounded vaguely Nordic, though Ivy could not tell where specifically.

"Yes?" she responded. "May I help you?"

"An acquaintance of mine said that I should seek you out with relation to…" he fumbled around for words "living weapons?"

"'Living weapons'?" Ivy asked. "And why do you seek _my_ help for this?"

"I have plenty alchemists and enchanters among my contacts that have told me that you have experience with a very _particular_ sentient weapon," he clarified.

Ivy's eyes widened. "You're referring to _Soul Edge_!"

"Yes," the man admitted. "My name is Yngvar, and I've been searching for all lore regarding the dreaded thing—research materials, local superstitions, whispers of a weapon capable of destroying it!"

"Tell me, Yngvar: you came alone?"

"Indeed, I have," he said solemnly. "My village was months ago the victim of several men, all driven mad by the Evil Seed, who burnt it to the ground…I received the letter before I left the French Empire."

"I have a vast library of books on alchemy, but I have considerably less on Soul Edge," Ivy admitted. "If your goal is to find a way to destroy the Cursed Sword, then you are welcome to whatever you may find."

Ivy's blood inexplicably heated and her heart began to rush when Yngvar set foot in the mansion's library, his jaw practically on the floor.

"Unbelievable," he said.

"As I said, my collection of books is vast," Ivy said. "My research books on Soul Edge are in my study. Please, make yourself comfortable here."

She returned with two hardback books and several loose sheets of vellum, and set them down on the library's main table where Yngvar sat. She sat down herself and watched as he spent what seemed like hours skimming through the material. Yngvar shook his head with each page he saw…

"Interesting, but unfortunately the information on most of these is nothing new to me," Yngvar said. "Wait…an artificial soul?"

Her heart skipped a beat…she had one of those notes in there by mistake?

"A soul untainted by Soul Edge and capable of wielding Soul Calibur?" Yngvar asked, continuing before Ivy could answer. "I didn't think such a thing was possible. Why would you need an artificial soul for that?"

"I…" Ivy trailed.

"Is it because you can't wield Soul Calibur yourself? Why not?" Yngvar asked. "Nevermind…it isn't my business why not. Still, don't you have anyone to rely on to help you find and use Soul Calibur?"

"No," Ivy admitted. "I've been pursuing and researching both swords on my own for some time, but I doubt I could grasp Soul Calibur without harm much less wield it as a weapon…"

"Perhaps we could come to an arrangement?"

"Oh?"

"I plan on pursuing Soul Calibur myself," Yngvar said. "I could sure use some of your notes, as well as your expertise in alchemy for my own blade. If you'd like, I could retrieve the blade for you in exchange for alchemy performed on my cutlass."

"Why go through the trouble? Why not go after Soul Edge itself after retrieving Soul Calibur?"

"Perhaps I want to see how legitimate this 'artificial soul' theory of yours is," Yngvar said. "Maybe I doubt that you'd be unable to use Soul Calibur yourself…after all, legend has it that Soul Calibur was forged from the purified shards of Soul Edge."

"Might I see your cutlass for a second?"

Unfastening it from his belt, Yngvar set the cutlass down for Ivy to examine. Her fingers trailed ever so lightly as her heart raced faster and faster…

_Don't touch it!_

But it was too late; the second her fingers enclosed on the hilt, her hand gripped it on reflex. Pain shot through her body and she looked upwards at the ceiling before setting her eyes on the blade…

She was greeted by the horrifying sight of the blade taking a demonic appearance based on her own Ivy Blade…eyes spread on each and every segment of the blade. Each eye blinked before setting on Ivy hungrily.

"As you have commanded, Master," the man named "Yngvar" said, the accent having slipped away completely. "My apology for the deception, but it was necessary to get Soul Edge to you."

"You bastard!" Ivy yelled, already feeling the tainted energy of the weapon spreading throughout her body.

"No need for thanks," the man chuckled. "After all, Soul Edge is in your blood—Soul Edge is your destiny. The deepest part of your soul—no matter what you say to others or what lies you tell yourself—desired Soul Edge from birth. So, embrace what you were born to be."

Ivy opened her mouth to hurl an obscenity, but what came out was a scream. The world slid out of focus before sliding into blackness completely.

* * *

Ivy woke into a dark void, entirely devoid of all concepts of time and space. As much as she willed her limbs to move, only her head moved, leaving the rest of her limbs floating unresponsively. A fire blazed in the corner of her eye, and she turned to see a being composed almost entirely of fire. It was the malevolent will of Soul Edge: Inferno. The demon approached, the fire that composed his body took the form of a man—given flesh, Inferno was completely nude, his manhood engorged in anticipation. Looking down, Ivy saw her bare chest an immediately knew that she was nude herself, and dreaded what was about to happen.

Her body was completely paralyzed and she felt both fear and anger. She felt fear because she didn't want to become the new host of Soul Edge; anger, because she was helpless to stop the process.

"You desire this more than anything, Isabella Valentine," Inferno uttered. "Your soul beckons, cries to be one with me—you can deny it, but not escape it. You are a part of me, as I am of you. Accept my blood that runs through you, join your flesh with mine, weave your soul together with my own…and we shall be one, as it was destined."

With his strong hands on her hips, thumbs stroking them gently and tenderly, Inferno pushed through her, into her…becoming a part of her with one powerful thrust. Her strangled, pleading cries to leave her be only encouraged him to push against her harder, all the while he possessively crooned false claims of love. Inferno's tongue emerged and he moved to her chest, licking the little gap between her large breasts and sending a hot sensation throughout Ivy's body.

Each thrust peeled back layer after layer of her soul, ultimately revealing that one kernel of darkness Yngvar mentioned. She had long denied that she had a desire for Soul Edge, despite the tainted blood in her veins heating in passion when it was near. Why? She had fought hard in an effort to destroy Soul Edge, and yet it not only survived, but it also came to her—to take her over as it had planned in case Cervantes de Leon, her hated father, failed it as a host. Yet, its malevolent will had come to her, claiming to be here to fulfill her deep-seated desire for it, filling her with heat and building up pressure within.

Inferno seemed content to unite with her rather than simply wrest control of her body away from her, like he has so many others…that was when realization hit Ivy.

A warm sensation started at her heart, spread everywhere within her, and thoughts flooded her mind—thoughts that came from so deep within her soul. These thoughts were images of cities ablaze, corpses rotting, and lost souls flying toward her, becoming a part of her. Pressure became pain which subsided when she felt her walls clamp down hard onto his manhood, and a scream of raw orgasmic pleasure left her lips as she felt Inferno throbbing within her, fire filling her with each powerful pulse.

"Yes…" she said breathlessly.

It emerged from her soul at long last: pure carnal lust and ecstasy. Her body's invisible binds were broken, and her immediate instinct was to embrace Inferno—to embrace her birthright, and to mingle her soul and will with that of Inferno's own! All resistance stopped; Ivy realized the foolishness she had long believed—that Soul Edge was a cursed weapon that she committed her whole life to destroying.

The truth was that she was simply afraid to admit that she longed to unite her own soul with its will. It was here—with Inferno in her arms—that all fear and conscience died, leaving Ivy with pure need that only Inferno fulfilled.

"Yes," she exclaimed, the word lost in the intense action of their joining.

Her adopted father had long pursued Soul Edge, believing it to be the "Key to Eternal Youth". Now that she held it, she found the truth: it was the Key to Eternal Pleasure. All that remained in her soul was the desire to wield Soul Edge, to nourish it with souls, and to nourish herself in its power.

She buried him as deep as he would allow, desiring above all else to be completely claimed by him. It was only once their wills melded into one being as their bodies had that she would truly begin to exist. She moaned in pleasure as she met Inferno thrust for thrust, cried in ecstasy when his hand squeezed her breast. But it was only when he pulsed again—only when pure heat shot into her—that she was sent, writhing and screaming, over the edge.

"Yes!" she screamed, slamming her hips hard against his own, feeling her muscular walls clasp hard against him, trapping and holding him close. Still throbbing, he seemed to fill her even more, his manhood swelling to fit tightly against her clenching walls, locking his body close to hers.

Linking the two of them together…a connection deeper than the act itself…more powerful than anything Ivy have ever known…

Slowly, exquisitely, and surely, Ivy surrendered to the fire sent through her body, relinquishing her once-fighting soul to the waves of desire crashing against it. Panting wildly, Ivy allowed Inferno to continue his thrusting into her body, welcoming the unity of their souls that this act symbolized.

Ivy's eyes met Inferno's and they held each other's gaze for what felt like hours. Ivy felt every part of her mind and soul melt along with Inferno—it was like two different types of metal were melted and placed into a mold together, only to be cooled and emerge as one object.

"I hunger for souls," both of them said in unison, shivering in pure delight. "The fires of despair shall engulf this world, and I shall be whole once more."

Ivy's lips met Inferno's, mouths open to each other, as they completed their eternal bond—Inferno's desires were Ivy's own now, just as her own were now his. The desires to destroy Soul Edge weren't Ivy's, but those of a dead woman claiming to be Isabella Valentine—a woman whose weakness she despised and which now lie in ashes. It was here, as she cried out with one more clenching climax, that the _true_ Ivy woke.

As fire rose to engulf them both, they continued their eternal union…the two beings never ceased being one. Like the phoenix, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine was reborn in the crucible.

* * *

Ivy found herself back in the library, smiling as she held the object of her affections in her hands. Her skin had taken on a purple hue that bled through her gown (showing all her…assets), with her eyes having glowing purple irises and black sclera—this was the manifestation of the blood in her veins that she once considered tainted. If it was a taint, then it shouldn't feel so _right_…no, things that felt _this_ right were _blessings_.

She shuddered in pleasure as she felt the connection of her soul to Soul Edge, and knew the connection went beyond simple possession. It was like the intimate connection between lovers; she daintily placed a hand on her belly, still feeling Inferno's pleasing fire within her. In a bizarre way, Ivy was now her own child…with Inferno as the father. And like many children, she had a drive to please her parents. It was with this blade that Inferno gifted her, that she would accomplish that drive and indulge her newfound hunger.

_She_ was Soul Edge now…

"So," she spoke in a sultry voice. "What is your name, truly?"

"I went by many names in the past," the man spoke, himself manifesting the blessing of Soul Edge's energies in the form of his own glowing purple eyes. "Torikkusutā, Judas, Lygn'r, Fallere…I have no true name but what Soul Edge has given me. So now, my name is yours to decide."

"I see…you have done well to bring Soul Edge to me…Vännen," she said, Soul Edge dissolving into energy that had become a part of her body. "This feeling is exquisite…"

"You feel it, don't you?" Vännen said, partly amused by the fact that Ivy essentially dubbed him "lover". "The hunger for souls, the erotic rush when the thought of mortals on their knees screaming in anguish enters your mind—a choir that serves you and you alone…Soul Edge spoke to me, and said that you would take to it."

"It wasn't wrong," Ivy chuckled, her heartbeat acknowledging the thrill that she felt. "So, what happens to you now that your task is done?"

"That is now for you to decide. You see, I have always served Soul Edge," Vännen said, standing from the chair before kneeling before Ivy. "And I shall serve your will for as long as you hold Soul Edge, my Lady Isabella Valentine...Countess of the World."

Ivy's laugh sounded through the entire mansion, sending chandeliers swinging, birds outside flying for safety, and radiating pure power and desire that hit Vännen face-first. It was a very fitting a title: Countess of the World…people would beg for her to stop their agony, but she would allow them no rest—their souls would be hers to torture and consume as she saw fit.

"I shall make good use of your loyalty," Ivy said as she stood and walked over to the kneeling Vännen, trailing her fingers across his face. "But first, a reward for your service…"

Within, Ivy felt a hunger rise; yes, for souls and for destruction, but also a hunger for what she had denied her body for so long out of misplaced fear. But now, she felt no such inhibitions—she felt a flood of sexual stirring in her body, felt her hymen crying to be breached at long last. Who better to do so than the man who gave her the greatest gift in existence?

"Come with me to my bedchambers, my servant," she said. "I will reward you there… and perhaps afterwards, you can bring me some new…'toys' to 'play' with…"

Grinning, Vännen rose to head-level with her and set a hand on her breast, and an arm around her waist. "It will be my pleasure, my Countess…"

She smiled as their lips met; this new life was going to be one of Pure Ecstasy.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one-shot, because I had a _lot_ of fun writing it. The theory was this: Ivy was born with the taint of Soul Edge in her veins, so what would happen if she actually came in contact with it? Recall her Soul Calibur 3 endings: I imagine that some part of her soul desires it. Where Witchblade's influence comes in is that rather than being a parasitic controller of the person, Soul Edge forms somewhat of a symbiotic relationship with Ivy-the influence on her behavior should be obvious and easy to predict.**

**9/13/2014 EDIT: Added considerably more lemon, changed some names, and an overall longer One-shot.**


End file.
